Et si Hermione cacher un lourd secret
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Hermione apprends qu'elle doit subir une opération qui risque de lui être fatal. Tout le long de son hôspitalisation, elle voit ses amis, et leur écrit. Jusqu'au jour où...


**Blabla de l'auteur :**_ Salut les petits loups et les petites louves comment allez-vous ? Je vous amène un OS sur un Harry Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer rapide **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, heureux qu'ils sont !_

_Je dédie cette histoire à Time Tell Will_

Et si Hermione cachait un lourd secret ?

-Le 15 avril 2007 !

_"Harry,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Je reçois ma greffe au poumon. Ma mère est avec moi et me soutient. Après 16ans de vie avec cette maladie, je vais en être débarrassée pour de bon. Je stresse un peu mais ma famille est là pour me rassurer. Mon grand frère me dit que ça va passer, ma petite sœur est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passe, et mon père a pour objectif de me faire sourire, et de me donner les résultats. C'est mon médecin, tu te rends compte ! Papa me dit que tout va bien, mais je le vois lancer un regard à maman et elle baisse les yeux tristement. Et je m'inquiète ! Je vais bientôt me faire opérer et je t'avoue que cette scène dans la chambre me fait horriblement peur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en ressortir indemne, ni même tout court. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne. Et dis aux autres que j'ai été heureuse de les connaître, au cas où. Et de passer du temps avec eux. Si je ne t'écris plus, c'est que je serais partit rejoindre ma grand-mère. Si c'est le cas, ne pleurer pas mon décès. Dites-vous, que je ne souffre plus et que je vous surveille de là-haut. Je ne vous demande pas de faire la fête, ni de faire comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas, je vous demande, de rire et de partager les bons souvenirs. Harry je te confie, mon coffret souvenir, tu y trouveras des réponses et nos secrets. La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de te voir pleurer, et que ce coffret tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il est l'heure pour moi de partir en salle d'opération je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une fin heureuse, si je ne vous revois pas. _

_Votre amie pour la vie_

_Hermione"_

Harry lut la lettre devant l'assemblée. Il essayait de contenir ses larmes pour respecter un des derniers vœux de sa meilleure amie. A la fin, il posa les yeux sur le cercueil qui se tenait devant lui et se signa Il retourna s'asseoir, et la mère de la défunte posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit tristement. Elle aussi, s'était jurée de ne verser aucune larme, et pourtant quelques unes ne demandaient qu'à couler le long de ses joues. Un jeune roux se leva à son tour, et prit la parole :

-J'étais l'un des amis d'Hermione. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et je vais respecter son vœu. Celui de ne pas pleurer. Elle m'a écris une lettre, et je vais vous la lire.

_"Ronald,_

_Je t'écris cette dernière lettre car déjà, je me sens partir. Il y a eut des complications durant l'opération et je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois, mais seul Harry, ta famille et la mienne sont venus. A ma grande surprise, Drago s'est présenté à mon chevet, mais toi où étais-tu ? Là où je suis, je ne t'en veux plus, je ne ressens plus rien, ni douleur ni tristesse, j'aimerais que tu dises à tout le monde ce que tu as dis à Harry le jour ou il t'a annoncé que j'avais était hospitalisé et que je voulais te voir. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, retourne cette lettre, c'est marqué au dos. Mais même si tu ne veux pas le dire Harry s'en rappelle et le dira à ta place. Mes forces m'abandonnent alors je te laisse avec Harry et tout les autres. _

_Amicalement _

_Hermione"_

Ronald retourna la lettre, et continua de lire comme si tout était une poésie.

_"Je ne veux pas la voir car je sais qu'elle ne va pas s'en sortir. A quoi bon espérer une chose qui ne viendra pas ? "_

Le roux retourna s'asseoir et attendit patiemment que la cérémonie se termine. Dans la salle une personne se leva et prit la parole.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Mon père m'avait interdit de venir, mais je lui ai délibérément désobéis. Je n'étais pas un ami d'Hermione au contraire. Mais j'aimerais rappeler à vous tous combien elle était gentille, sincère et fidèle avec ses amis. Et savoir que l'un d'entre eux l'a lâchement abandonné, quand elle en avait besoin m'attriste profondément. Je voudrais vous dire autre chose. Une requête qu'elle m'a demandée le 31 avril 2007. Il était 19h25 les visites allait se terminer, quand Hermione m'a demandé d'appeler les infirmières pour qu'ils arrêtent les machines. Après plusieurs minutes j'ai réussis à lui faire entendre raison pour ne pas faire ça. J'espérais qu'elle s'en sortirait, mais le lendemain quand je suis revenu, son lit était vide. Harry se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre et m'a annoncé son départ. Sur la pointe des pieds, et sans un au revoir. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille et après lui avoir présenté mes condoléances je suis partit. Je suis allé dans un bar, et j'ai noyé ma peine dans l'alcool. Maintenant je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai prié pour qu'elle revienne. Je me souviens encore de ce jour ou je suis venu la voir. Elle était surprise, mais m'a sourit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Moi qui l'aie détesté et l'insulté, quand je le pouvais, je me suis senti lamentable. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé et m'a demandé de venir près d'elle. Quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur et que je me suis assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, elle a tendu sa main vers moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'ai prise dans la mienne, et je n'ai rien pu dire. Je voulais m'excuser, mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Voila j'espère que ses amis pourront me pardonner si elle ne le peut plus.

Drago retourna s'asseoir et baissa les yeux. Il avait honte de son attitude envers elle, et d'avoir était aussi stupide et aveugle. Hermione ne voulait que son amitié et il l'avait longtemps repoussé. Une personne s'avança et lui tendit un mouchoir. Quand le blond releva la tête pour remercier la personne, il fut surprit de voir Harry. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui et Drago accepta. Harry lui murmura qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas le voir craquer. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et ce dernier se réfugia dans ses bras. Il demanda pardon à Hermione même si ce n'était que des murmures. D'abord surprit, Harry ne sut quoi faire puis, le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. Quand Drago fut calmé, il s'écarta des bras du brun, et le remercia.

A la fin de la cérémonie, tous partirent laissant Hermione reposer en paix près de sa famille. Harry ouvrit le coffret souvenir et découvrit que sa meilleure amie l'avait toujours aimé. Il se sentit stupide mais esquissa, avec peine, un léger sourire.

-Hermione tu ne changeras jamais toujours aussi imprévisible. Dit-il tristement.

**Fin.**

_C'est court je sais, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Toute remarque est la bienvenue. _

_SubaruShiro._


End file.
